


Pillow Talk

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/F, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Victoria comes to Bella's room one night and asks her one question





	Pillow Talk

Bella had trouble sleeping. Too tired to do anything, but lay and think. If she can't sleep when she can't have nightmares. Foolproof plan. 

Around 3 am, Bella heard a sound. Her windows are always unlocked. Months of it being unused made it creak. Bella didn't move. It could be her wildest dreams. Her worst nightmare and she was going to die. Turns out to be both. 

“Wake up,” the sultry voice said. Bella heard a kick to the bed. Wood cracked a little. Bella signed. She sat up. Victoria was right there. In her room. At night. Alone. This was it.

“What?” Bella asked. She rather it is quick. Laurent ran away to fast to tell her what Victoria wanted. 

“Hey,” the redhead said. Bella looked at her. Victoria, the scorned vampire didn't just come up here to say hi? It has been months of fear of Victoria finding her. Now, there was no fear. Confusement, sure. Maybe vampires are talkers before they kill. 

“Hey?” Victoria hesitated. 

“I was going to kill you,” she smiled as if it was a joke. Bella looked unaffected. Victoria frowned. “I still can,” she said angrily. 

“Fuckin, do it then,” Bella said. Being sleep deprived makes a person more prone to anger. Then again that’s just Bella. She did pepper-spray a vampire. Also, punched a werewolf. 

Victoria laughed. 

“Snarky, I like that,” Victoria replied. She sat on the bed. A little piece of Bella's self-preservation made her flinch. It’s mostly dormant. 

“I been waiting,” Victoria starts. Bella waits for more. 

“For what?” Bella asked. She knew it but needed to hear it. 

“Alone time…..with you. First that coven and now the wolves??” Victoria acts like she smelled something bad. Okay, just say it. Kill me, Bella thought. 

“To kill me?” Bella asked. 

“No,” Victoria slaps the blanket. She smiles again and then frowns. “Do you wanna die? You seem really willing?” She narrows her eyes. 

Bella pauses. Does she? Okay, she has been risking her life to feel more alive, but does she really want to die? Her only thought is what it would to Charlie and Renee. She exhales loudly. 

“Maybe so…..” she answers. 

“Mmmmm…. and here I was going to turn you into a vampire,” Victoria says casually. She waves her hand dismissively. This wakes up Bella. 

“What??? You would?? Why?” Bella inches closer to Victoria, whose sporting the Cheshire Cat grin.

“Yes,” Victoria says brushing a strand of hair away from Bella's face. Bella freezes. She's entranced by Victoria. Maybe the vampire myths of hypnosis is true. Truly dazzled. Victoria looks away to the corner of the room.

“I'm….lonely and Laurent is distracted,” she rolls her eyes. “and I can't stop thinking about you,” Victoria looks at her. “and Not to kill you,” she clarifies.

“So, you want company?” Bella asks. This is nuts, she thinks. “My company?” She repeats. 

“Yes, you're very intriguing. Wouldn't mind spending eternity with you,” Victoria explains.

Bella is quiet for a couple seconds. Her brain isn't connecting the dots. 

“You want me?” Bella asks shocked.  _ For eternity? _ There a warm feeling inside of her. 

“Yes!” Victoria says excitedly. She looks like a kid in front of her presents blessed to have so many good presents.

“Wow,” Bella says. She is the kid that only got one present and feels shocked when she gets five at once. 

“So, what do you say?” Victoria asks. Her fingers tap across Bella's leg. Bella watches. 

“What about Charlie? My dad,” Bella asks. No questions about herself, only for others. Victoria shrugs. 

“I can turn him too if you want,” Victoria suggests. Huh, Charlie as a vampire. Could she even do that for him? What’s the other option? Leave and never see him again? 

“Could you? Don't you go into a frenzy?” Vampires aren’t typically known for their self-control.

“I been practicing,” Victoria explains. Her fangs come out. Bella gasps. She only has seen fangs a couple times. They're amazing and she's going to have them in a few days. 

“Are you ready?” Victoria asks. Bella nods. 

She always expected her vampire bite would be on the neck. It's a classic lore. Bella's last act as a human was kissing a vampire. 

Victoria takes a reluctant step back. More of that later. Now for the father. This  _ Charlie _ . She uses her vampire speed and bites him before he wakes. She puts a pillow in his mouth in a poor attempt to silence the screams. 

The last thing the public hears from The Swans are screams. 


End file.
